1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection structure with a workpiece and an object, and more particularly, to a connection structure with an object adhered inside a groove of the workpiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a small object 10 adhered to a workpiece 12 in the prior art. Adhesive 14 is applied to a top surface of the workpiece 12 or a bottom surface of the small object 10, such as a pebble or a jewel, so as to attach the small object 10 to the workpiece 12. However the adhesive 14 applied between the small object 10 and the workpiece 12 always escapes from the interface between the small object 10 and the workpiece 12 so that refinement of feeling is reduced. The small object 10 often departs from the workpiece 12 because the small object 10 can not be attached to the workpiece 12 tightly. In addition, the small object 10 needs to be positioned on the top surface of the workpiece 12 manually and can not be positioned precisely. It causes various and refined arrangement of the small object 10 can not be applied on the workpiece 12. Furthermore, the small object 10 only can be attached on a cloth cover or a leather cover in a hot melt manner so that the application is limited. There is a need to solve the problem of adhering the small object 10 to the workpiece 12 in the prior art.